Elysia the Hedgehog
'' "Deal with it." '' ''-Elysia the Hedgehog '' Elysia the Hedgehog is a character created by Lilyflower4ever234(aka ellthehedgie on DeviantArt). Appearance Elysia's appearance: Face- Green eyes, tan mouth. Fur- A snowy white. Quill style/Bangs- All quills are bonded together in 4 different ponytails. 2 in front, 2 in back. Golden rings are placed on each of her quills, over some natural blue splotches at the end of her quills. However, 2 thin quills hang down on the sides of her face. Her bangs are swooped up in a casual way, held together by a golden ring like her ponytails, also with blue splotches on the ends. Arms/Legs/Gloves/Shoes- Arms are white with each having a blue streak run down each side. Her legs are the same. Her long gloves are blue and yellow (gloves were formerly short) and she wears high-heeled tall blue and yellow rubber boots (Formerly had yellow lightning going down the center.) Attire- Elysia wears a blue tube top with yellow triangle shaped lining on either end (Formerly was zig-zagged.) and yellow and light blue lightning bolt belt. She wears short blue shorts with yellow triangles on each side(Formerly was zig-zagged and had blue and yellow buttons at the corners). Personality Elysia, most commonly known as "Ell" by her good friends (DON'T call her Ellie, she will sneak into your house and steal all of your cookies), is stubborn, sassy, and can be selfish. If you deserve it, she's nice, but if you're an enemy, she won't even look you in the eye. She hates not being called her full name, but she deals with it. She often looks at things negatively. She has a shy sense of humor and can be outgoing when she feels like it. Job Elysia guards The Amethyst Temple ''and keeps people from stealing the royal treasure. She often explores the temple and its many different rooms to search for any chaos emeralds or diamonds that may have appeared through the day. She then takes them to the royal treasure room. Powers/Ablities Abilities- She is able to teleport anywhere in the universe faster than the speed of light. Powers- Able to control storms and electricity. Weaknesses She must know the appearance of a location before she can teleport to it. Her powers to control storms and electricity go out of control when a topic sensitive to her is mentioned(ex: her past). Team Even though Elysia explores on her own, she has her buddies that are almost always by her side when she needs help. Stephanie, Prim, Brawn, Araminta, and maybe Surge- come to help. They later form ''Team Rolling Thunder and sometimes choose to help the Sonic Team fight evil. Relationships The Sonic Team "Well.... Nice to meet you, uh, I guess.." -Elysia to The Sonic Team Elysia is distant friends with the Sonic Team. Though they barely see each other because of Elysia's traveling, they once in a while plan a little get-together. Stephanie the Hedgehog "You, my friend, are a very cool person." -Elysia to Stephanie Elysia has been best friends with Stephanie the Hedgehog for 2 years. At first, Elysia was jealous of Stephanie's ability to live a normal life and Stephanie was jealous of Elysia's ability to wander as she wants. But, they soon admitted their jealousy for each other and became friends. They love to have sleepovers with each other, and goof around constantly. Stephanie is the only one who knows of Elysia's crush on Surge, and has learned to accept it. She knows that Elysia masks her feelings with hate, and would never tell Surge unless asked to by Elysia. Prim the Cat "Priiiiim! Stop stealing my glove!!" -Elysia to Prim Elysia and Prim have an on and off friendship, and usually get into arguments almost always regarding chaos emeralds. Prim enjoys teasing Elysia often, and Elysia does not approve of this. Prim is like a sister to Elysia. She is very protective of Elysia when it comes to Surge, and gets defensive when he's around her. Elysia wishes Prim would stop, because she secretly has a crush on Surge, but if Elysia ever were to tell Prim of her crush on him, there's no telling of what Prim would do. Brawn the Hedgehog "Heyyyy Brawn the bestie!!!!!!!" -Elysia to Brawn Elysia is extremely close friends with Brawn because he was the one that welcomed her into Team Rolling Thunder the most. They love to joke around with each other. Many people want them to get together, but both of them know that they would never date the other so they never ruin each other's friendship. They care about each other a lot, and love each other as friends, but would never actually think of dating or having a relationship. He does not like how Surge treats Elysia, but he knows she has a crush on him,and would never get in the way of that. Araminta the Fox "Aww, you look so cute in that dress!!" -Elysia to Araminta Called "Ara" by Elysia, Elysia and Araminta are best friends. Elysia thinks it is cute how Araminta has a crush on Tails, and thinks Araminta is cute in general. She loves to take Araminta out shopping- but only at times where people won't see them, as Elysia is still in fear of police who might still be looking for the children who ran away from an orphanage at night. Araminta tries to help Elysia to get over this fear for it has been 11 years, and they're far from where Elysia ran away. Elysia is very thankful for this help. Surge the Hedgefox "W-Whatever!! Just don't talk to me you imbecile!" -Elysia to Surge Elysia and Surge are "rivals". Elysia and him used to be friends, and helped each other survive in the forest when each of them didn't have a real home. Elysia ran away once she learned of who he really was, and tried to get herself to hate him, but she couldn't. She was unable to get rid of her crush on him that she had gained over the years. Elysia often publicly says herself that he is a psycho, simply to mask her secret crush on him. Elysia likes Surge, but is too shy to tell him and masks her crush with hate. She always acts disgusted around him, and sometimes can't hide the fact that she's blushing. Around him, she becomes very timid and snappy, sometimes not even thinking about her actions. She hates the fact that she can't get over her crush on him, or just tell him. She's secretly sad, because she believes Surge hates her and just uses her. She is oblivious to his crush on her because he too, masks his feelings with hate and rude jokes around her. Surge has flirted with Elysia before, but only to get her to let him in The Amythest Temple, ''which she later found out. This only made her think he hated her even more, causing her to lash out several times around him. Konani Atami ''"Go away, you're ticking me off." -Elysia to Konani He is one of the reasons that Elysia thinks young people are immature. He constantly annoys Elysia with his goofing around, sometimes even offending her, or trying to trigger her. He has tried to ruin her friendships and plans, all for the sake of fun. He does not know that she and Surge have a crush on each other, so he thinks Surge hates Elysia, which is the reason why he does most of these shenanigans. Hayden the Hedgehog "Hayden, I did something really stupid and you need to help me!!" -Elysia to Hayden Elysia considers Hayden a very good friend, and goes to him for advice often. Because of this, Elysia looks up to Hayden. Elysia is oblivious to Hayden's crush on her, and has friendzoned him. Elysia considered having a relationship with Hayden just to get over Surge, but she didn't want to break his heart and have their friendship become awkward. If Hayden ever were to confess his feelings to Elysia, she would accept his request, but probably break up with him because of her love for Surge. Elysia adores the fact that Hayden cares about her so much, but can't imagine having a long lasting relationship with him unless she got to know him better. History Her parents put her in an orphanage at a young age, where she spent most of her time growing up. She made many friends there, and was treated well. But one day, at age 13, two of her friends at the orphanage made a plan to escape, and she had no choice but to follow along. Once they had finally escaped, they ended up getting lost in the forest, where one day Elysia woke up and found that both of her friends were missing. She looked for hours, but couldn't find them, and eventually gave up. From then on, she spent her days living in the forest, hoping that one day her friends would return. She lived like this until she met Surge the Hedgefox, who she met when she was looking for food. She survived with him until she found out about who he really was. During the amount of time that she did spend with him, she developed a huge crush on him, which she still can't get over, even if she tries to hate him as much as she can. She ran away and eventually found the Amethyst Temple, which she found amazing. She then started to guard it because of her admiration for it. She eventually met her team and the Sonic Team, and that takes us to where she stands today. Gallery Elysia.png|Sonic Adventure style drawing of Elysia Unknown-0.png|Drawing of Elysia with her old attire Elysiawhat.png|Drawing of Elysia The hedgehog xD final.png|Elysia's old attire Sursia4evs.png|Elysia and Surge before his redesign Sursia.png|Slightly unfinished drawing of Elysia and Surge before his redesign elliesia.jpg|An old drawing of Elysia Unfinishedell.png|Unfinished Sonic Adventure style drawing with Elysia's old attire Ellold.gif|Old drawing with Elysia's old attire Category:Female Category:Good Category:Hedgehogs Category:Hedgehog Category:Neutral Category:Mobian